In the area of electronic vaporizers, controlling the voltage of the battery while using and transporting the vaporizer discretely and ergonomically are desirable, yet in current practice, the combination of these amenities is unavailable in one vaporizer. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to implement a vaporizer for the integration of variable voltage control with the ability to enjoy both personal privacy and convenience in operation.